The Nanny
by Mavican
Summary: Kagura and Sesshomaru find themselves in need of a nanny. Who better to hire than a disqualified college freshmen that looks identical to his dead wife? Kagome has a lot on her hands: an ill-tempered bestfriend, a sick mother, two lively children, a jealous wife, a stoic, obsessed-with-work husband, and Kagura's insane brother who is obsessed with her employer's dead wife.
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny, Chapter 1:

"..You mean you're going to take the job?"

Kagome grimaced, twirling her index finger around the cord of her phone. Yeah, a wired phone, an old relic of the past that her mom refused to get rid of. She leaned against the kitchen counter, arms folded across her chest as he held the reciever with the crook of her neck, "I don't really think I have much of a choice. It's just going to be for the summer, I think. All I'll be doing is keeping two kids. One's seven and the other is four. How hard could it possibly be?"

"Kagome!" The voice scolded, "It's not just any job! We're talking about a multi-millionaire that has money pouring out of his ass! He could have any certified nanny of his choosing- professionals at his fingertips…but he settles for you, a freshmen with a summer to spare? You need to be careful. This doesn't feel right."

"His wife chose me. I haven't met him yet…I mean, she sort of unnerved me, but she seemed nice enough." Kagome gnawed her lower lip, adverting her gaze to the nearest window. Outside, her brother and grandpa were busy carrying statues and clay models from the well-house. Since her father died, meeting ends around the house resorted to her mom returning to work and picking up odd jobs wherever she could, "Maybe, I don't know, but the pay is not bad, not bad at all. It could really help around here….I think I'm going to take it."

"It's your call. I just worry about you, you know…?"

"Of course, and I'm worried too, Sango. Honest to Kami I am, but this isn't just about me. I need to at least try pulling my weight around here…"

"I understand, I do, just be careful, okay?"

Xx

Extra Uniform and clothes. Check.

Working Shoes and slippers. Check.

Tie. Check.

She was ready, as ready as he could be. She waited patiently at the front of the large oak colored doors that seemed to spread yards away from her. The house was huge on the outside, more than huge, really, like the overly exaggerated homes of rich characters on old sitcoms. Only, this family wasn't the cliché stuck up, fur wearing, out of touch assholes that represented rich people on television. These people were the real deal…or she hoped.

Hopefully, they didn't end up treating her like complete trash.

She frowned, but managed a forced smile once the door slowly opened. It revealed the face of an elderly woman, stout and rounded, an eye-patch covering her left eye. Despite the pleasant smile Kagome figured she was adorning, she was met with utter terror when the old woman nearly jumped out of her skin, "...Oh..Oh Kami…by the heavens…" Her hands came up, shielding her trembling lips.

The lady looked as though she'd nearly seen a ghost. Kagome blinked hard once or twice before her brows furrowed, "W-What..is there something on my face?" Did she look…bad on her first day? Was she inappropriately dressed?

Crap. They were stuck up weren't they?

"Grammy, who is it?" The door was pushed further aside and out squirmed a little girl, large brown orbs gazing up at Kagome before they too went wide as saucers. Her arms came up and over her head as she made a mash dash for the older girl's legs, "Mommy! You're back! Mommy!"

"M-Mommy?! What?!" Kagome wobbled, nearly falling off balance before attempting to pry the girl away from her, "Whose mommy!?"

"Back child, into the house, go!" Kaede, seeming to thaw from her frozen stupor, reached for her granddaughter, forcing her back into the open door behind her despite the child's whimpering protests. She abruptly pulled the door shut, her lips pressing in a thin line. "Why have you ventured here? What do you want?"

Oh, so they were rich AND crazy. Great. She would have the looney family, "I think…I think I'll go now…" She retreated a step hesitantly, being sure to evade the woman as she reached for her.

"Oh no please…please, pardon my behavior….You just…you look familiar is all."

Familiar enough to get called mommy. Something told her it was best if she just walked away and headed back to the subway. Every fiber in her body screamed at her to leave- just as Sango said…but the money. She needed the money. With a long sigh, she took her eyes from the woman at the entrance of the door and then gazed at the mass expansion that was the front lawn, fountain included.

She didn't know what to do.

"You're the new nanny, I gather…" Kaede folded her trembling hands behind her back, "You must forgive my granddaughter Rin. Her mother died a few years ago. She…sees her face in several strangers. Worry not. I will handle her…Do come in, would you?",

Xx

"How's it going so far?"

Kagome huffed, rolling out on her back on the bed provided for her- a spare room out of many she assumed, one on the ground floor nearest the kitchen, "…I didn't realize I'd have to live here. It's a twenty-four house gig. I got the weekends off though and I plan to head home on those days." She murmured into the phone before turning over on her stomach, "The house is huge, super huge though. It's so beautiful Sango…high walls, marble floors, everything is so…so."

"Expensive." Her best friend cut in, "Why aren't you busy doing nanny stuff anyway?"

"Well, the grandmother is here and is currently with the children. She wants me to wait until 's _he'_ comes home before I do anything. Supposedly, he and the misses are gone on business, but it's about time for them to be home soon…" Her eyes wearily glanced at the clock that rested on the farthest wall.

"Nervous?"

"A little, but only because I think they're as weird as you warned me about. Why, do I have any other reason to be nervous?" Slowly, she sat up before slipping her feet into her shoes.

"Uh, duh. He's TOTALLY gorgeous- a hotty with a body! How dense are you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "If that was the case, why didn't you try to take this job?"

"As if. You know that Miroku needs my help around the shrine these days-"

"How do you know what he looks like anyway? I don't even know what he looks like." If he looked half as good as his wife did, he was just as "gorgeous" as Sango was making him out to be.

"Do I hear a stitch of jealousy?"

"Oh c'mon Sango, how do you know?"

"Fine, fine! His son used to frequent the dojo. Not sure why, but the kid had a couple of friends that trained with us I used to see him from time to time. When you mentioned his last name, it didn't take much to guess that it was the same guy. I mean, a limo practically brought the kid by there every Tuesday and Thursday."

"..What does he look like?" Now, she was getting curious.

"Total babe, let me tell you…"

All of her thoughts fell short once a soft knock hit the door.

"Uh, I gotta go! Talk to you later!" She said in a rushed whispered before shooting to her feet. At the door was the older woman, Kaede who, unlike previously, was smiling at her- damn-near beaming…for some strange reason. "They have come back. Come, follow me."

Xx

"Well, you sure do look the part." Kagura's hands propped on her hips, crimson eyes becoming heavily lidded as she stared at the house's new nanny, "Plain, thin, not harsh on the eyes, but not fetching either…You're perfect."

Oh, that was why she was hired out of teams of professional nannies and more qualified candidates. Kagome could feel her brow twitch. She bit her tongue, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"And meek. Again, an excellent fit. Girls, this is your new nanny. I heard that you met Rin already." She did not seem to give the little girl much thought, more occupied on the cowering child behind her, "Come now Kanna, stop this nonsense…"

Large tears welled up in Kanna's eyes before they begin to slide down her cheeks, "No!" Her fingers were nearly digging into Kagura's dress.

"I'm Rin!" The little girl from before hopped in front of Kagome, a hand extended, "Pleased to meet you!"

Kagome could not help to smile. She knelt down, gently shaking the offered hand, "I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you Rin…"

Rin's attention seemed to leave Kagome as she pointed towards Kanna, "That's Kanna! She's really, really shy though."

Kagura managed to pry Kanna off of her dress, lifting her by her arms as she more or less forced her into Kagome's hands, "Here, special delivery…they're your trouble now. Dinner is served at 5. They are to have their baths at 6. Bedtime at 7:30. They are to wake promptly at 4 in the morning to prepare for dance practice before they head to school. Chop, chop."

Xx

Tired.

That was the only word that described how she felt. The girls were finally in bed, bathed, fed, and as completely exhausted as she was. Kanna cried herself to sleep while Rin merely passed out after running circles all afternoon around the both of them.

They were truly…a handful, but at least they were well mannered and respectful. They weren't bratty kids and were very obedient, thankfully. If they had attitudes on top of their mother's foul one, Kagome was not sure if she was going to be able to endure the days

There was still the incident of being mistaken for someone's mother and being told she looked familiar. It was nagging at her, gnawing at the far recesses of her mind…aggravating her. Maybe she did look familiar to them, like a relative or something…but there was the way in which the old woman stared at her earlier…with so much adoration and…love, was it? It was as if she'd known her for years.

It was strange.

She removed her shoes, holding them in one hand as she pulled the girl's bedroom door shut. Finally, peace and quiet. She dug her phone out of her skirt's pocket, realizing that she has two missed calls from hours prior, Sango and her mother.

She did forget to call home, didn't she? She'd call the moment she had a bath and returned to her room. Meanwhile, texting would have to do. She didn't necessarily want to wake anyone- if they were asleep anyway. It was nearly 8:00 that night, and heck, it felt later than that. The halls were dark, only illuminated by lights in distant rooms, but it wasn't hard finding her way back to hers. So lon g as she headed towards the kitchen, she was right on target.

She had yet to see Kagura for the majority of the day, only in going and coming, and the woman did not seem particularly interested in even acknowledging her or the kids. She was too busy prancing around the house and giving the rest of the maids and butlers orders to stay in one place for too long. Supposedly there was some important occasion that required the house to be in order.

Well, at least Kagura- Ms. Kagura decided to pay her double. It was pay she could not refuse.

That was the good that came out of all of this mess. Double the pay meant that it was all worth the effort.

With the type of money they were offering, she was sure she'd be able to pay for her first semester of university, if she was lucky at least. The hall finally opened up to the grand staircase their led to the front door. That particular area of the house was better lit than the rest. Maids and more workers were busy cleaning and buffering the floors to pristine, seeming to work in utter silence.

There wasn't a talkative bone in their body, Kagome figured.

Maybe Kagura was doing the same to them too- offering them money they could not refuse in exchange for their dignity while she paraded around like some sort of queen.

However, their silence did not stem from their wariness of Kagura. No. It was directly caused by the figure making his way up the stairs, the man of the house Kagome assumed- the total hott-…hott- Dammit Sango was right.

W-What was his name again…Sesshomaru?

She swallowed hard, continuing on her way towards her room, offering him a subtle nod of her head- merely wanting to get the encounter over and done with. Why? Well, her shoes were off, her tie was slung over one of her shoulders, and she looked a disheveled mess. She was nowhere in Kagura's proper uniform code she droned on and on about in the interview.

She figured that it was enough- figured that many it was late and he wanted to return to his room, figured that he would not want to be concerned with just another house attendant. He had his wife to get to after all….didn't he?

Didn't he?

Her arm was grabbed and she was halted in her steps.

It was him.

If she had yet to get a good look at him before, she received her chance. She could not skitter by like she wanted, no. Both of his hands were on her then, grabbing her by the upper portion of her arms, bringing her close, nearly off of her toes.

Kagome's eyes were large as she gazed into the stoic exterior that was her…current employer. Primal, golden eyes were intently peering back into her own, his face still…though he was searching for something. She could not help how red her face has become. Kami. Kami. Kami. He was close. He was really close.

There was the slight furrowing of his brows.

"…S-Sesshomaru?" She tested the name, though it was nothing more than a silent whisper on his currently deaf ears. She swore she saw pain cross his face, even if it was for a mere half second. "Let..let me go."

"Sesshomaru. I see you've found the nanny." It was Kagura's voice, loud and clear as she leaned against one of the stair's railing- a glass of what Kagome assumed to be wine in her hand.

That seemed to grab his attention.

Kagome was released, immediately pressing herself against the nearest wall, eyes flickering between the two. Her heart was going to jump out of her ribcage. Why the hell was he looking at her that way? Why…why did he grab her?!

"Who is she? Where did you find her?"

Such a voice would more than likely intimidate any woman that was unfamiliar with him, though Kagura was not dissuaded. She merely shrugged, "She filed her application online with the agency. I pulled it." A simple answer for a simple question, she figured.

"What is going on with you people?!" Kagome could not help blurting out, "What is it, what?! What is it about me that always has you…staring so?! What is it?" She'd had enough of the odd behavior and strange looks. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Her." Kagura casually said, flipping up the light switch that she was adjacent too. The entire front of the home became bright, revealing the imposing portraits of men and women, perhaps former inhabitants of the house. Above the door, unnoticed before was the long picture of a woman…beautiful...truly….beautiful….a woman that seemed to be Kagome.

Kagome immediately felt sick to her stomach. Who…was…that?

Kagura could not help the small smile that touched her ruby-colored lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nanny, Chapter 2

"You look just like Kikyo." Kagura slid her hand along the railing of the stairwell, "The resemblance to her is striking and uncanny. I figured that you two surely shared blood."

"Blood?! I don't even know who she is!" Kagome's voice was initially an inaudible croak and grew louder as her sentence progressed. Was this Rin's dead mother…the person that she'd been mistaken for? Was this Sesshomaru's first wife? Why did this woman look like her? Who was she…?

"I realize that. Your background check was done with the agency. You had no affiliations with her nor her family. You're just…her double. You cannot deny how remarkable and coincidental this is." She made her way to her husband, intent on looping her arm in his, "When I saw your photo I just had to take hold of the opportunity."

"Is this some game to you, Kagura?" Despite her wish to hang off of his arm as if she was an ideal trophy wife, she found herself snatched from the railing and pressed against the nearest wall, Sesshomaru looming over her- his hand loosely around the base of her throat.

The threat was clear.

"My intents are not your concern. You're happy with her and you know it. It's your beloved Kikyo all over again." The words were a whispered hiss, but Kagome heard them. She heard them easily.

Sesshomaru's upper lip curled, his brows narrowing as his eyes embodied a venomous glower.

"…This…this is too bizarre. I'm going home…I'm going home!" Shaking her head, Kagome eased along the wall before making a dash to her room. She was packing up and getting the hell out of there.

Her outburst caught their attention. Kagura found the opportunity to slip away from her enraged husband- hurrying after the girl, "Your duty is not over!"

Kagome swung open her bedroom door and immediately placed back on her shoes- grabbing each and every one of her belongings that she brought.

She was about to head out, but Kagura blocked the doorway, "I understand this can be relatively traumatic for you-"

"Move. I am going home!" Kagome pushed passed her, intent on racing down the stairs that led to the entrance.

"I'll triple the pay if you remain!" Kagura called after her, rushing in an attempt to catch up with just how quickly Kagome was running, "Quadruple the pay!"

"Kagura, let her be. This is madness." Sesshomaru was quick to take hold of his wife, even as she attempted to yank away from him.

Xx

"Did they say what was wrong with her?"

"Yes. Treatments are available, but they're super expensive Sango…We'd never be able to afford them…" Kagome's lips pursed, "I tried to go to the bank the other day for a loan. We're not even eligible for one, not in the state mom's credit is in. That and the hospital bills are racking up. She's been in there for a couple of days now." She sighed, "There's always…"

"Oh, Kami no. You can't go back there!"

"She offered to quadruple the pay. That's like a six figure salary! It'd just be for a little while…I can deal with it if it means mom gets what she needs out of it." Kagome, at least, hoped she could. She remembered how he, well…Sesshomaru, stared at her- the intensity in his eyes, the passion the captivation…the pain….fear. "I really don't have a choice, Sango…"

"There's always a choice. We can try to create you a GoFundMe account or something. Hell, I'll take on more clients at the dojo if it means you mom gets the help she needs. I refuse to be a part of you going back into the nuthouse that is that mansion. It's freaky enough they have a picture of you in there!"

"I told you. It's not of me…It's of-"

"His dead wife, yeah that's what they said. We don't know that. We don't know these people. They damn well could just be obsessed with you. What are the odds of you being the EXACT double of his dead wife? Is that even possible?"

"..It's a risk I have to take, Sango…I have to go back. I don't want to. Kami knows that I don't. That place scares me. It freaks me out…but I won't come across that type of money until I graduate- four years from now. My mom can't wait that long. I have to do what I have to, for her if nothing else."

"Just be careful Kagome. I mean, why would his wife go out of her way to even hire someone that looks like his dead wife? Does she want to punish him? Is she trying to hurt him some way? Sounds like total torture to me…"

"I wouldn't put it passed her." Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't know. I just don't get the feeling that they're "married". Feels like a total sham."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters, they just don't seem in love." It was the most obvious observation, at least to Kagome.

"Lots of people are in loveless marriages." Sango retorted, "Trust me, I've been there."

"That's true. I guess I never thought of it that way. It just seems like an act to me. She prances around the house like she owns the world while he's busting his butt for the cash. I'm more than positive he isn't with someone like her by choice- someone that would be twisted enough to hire ME to be the nanny."

"You have a point there….well, in this case, it would be a mercy if you turned out to be a home wrecker."

"SANGO!" Kagome nearly dropped the receiver. She instantly scrambled to catch it before pressing it back to her ear. "That's like the WORST idea you could ever think of."

"No, the worst idea I had was trying to set you up with Hojo. This is gold. I mean, if she's a total bitch and you don't feel any chemistry between them….why not? Sounds like you'd be doing him a favor. I mean, he is easy on the eyes, I told you."

Kagome sucked her teeth, "Yeah, you told me. How could I forget?"

"But I forgot. You're stuck on _Koooooooo-ga."_

Kagome managed a subtle snort, "That's not true! Why do you even say his name like that?"

"Because its fun. Like the same way you say _Mir-o-kuuu_ when you're trying to tease me."

"I haven't told him about my mom yet. I'm wondering if I should. I'm not with him or anything, but I'm getting total vibes that he likes me. I always have..." It was something to think about.

"I wouldn't. The moment he finds out you're there, he's going to tear up the place, and you know it. Koga does not give a shit when it comes to messing with you. He will go to jail for murdering those people if he found out that any of this was going on. You know him. Its best to just keep it to yourself for a while until you figure this out."

Xx

This was Kagura punishing her, wasn't it?

She'd been demoted from full-time Nanny to part-time Nanny, part-time maid and found herself sweeping off the front porch. That morning, she arrived before the children woke up, got them ready for dance practice and then got them ready for school. It was nearly noon before she saw Kagura again and her new duty of house cleaning began.

Whatever.

So long as the pay remained good, she could deal. She wiped sweat from her brow with the apron around her waist, taking a moment to lean against the broom as she gazed down the long driveway.

A black limo just recently pulled up, but the occupants had yet to exit. More than likely, it was Kagura or Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.

He was someone that she wasn't prepared to face, not yet. Sure, he was the kid's father and she'd have to interact closely with him, but it just wasn't a task she was up to. For both their sakes, she'd decided to avoid him if at all possible. It was best, she reasoned. She didn't want to sadden him by making him remember his deceased wife.

Kikyo.

Kagome gnawed her lower lip. Thus far, she knew nothing of the woman- only that she looked like her. If she was like the other women Sesshomaru seemed to have interest in, Kagura, namely, more than likely she was a low-down, manipulative, bi-

"There has been a conflict in scheduling with a meeting I have. The children are to be escorted home by you and Jaken, the driver."

She blinked.

Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her, staring intently, waiting for a response.

Her voice froze in her throat before she nearly jumped out of her skin, "O-Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying-" Paying attention? Yeah, let the man of the house know that he is not worth your attention. "I w-was day-dreaming. I didn't realize you got out of the car- er, limo." She granted him a nervous smile, quickly averting her gaze as she folded her arms behind her back…resulting in the broom she'd been holding falling.

She reached to get it, but he was quicker than she was- easily grabbing its handle and lifting it until it was upright.

"Thanks…" She murmured, recovering from her momentary stupor as she sluggishly reached out and took the broom from him.

"I thought that you quit." He expected to never see her again. By the way she flew out of their home those few days prior, the last thing he expected was to see her again- willing to work for them no less.

"Uh, I did actually, but…something came up. I needed the job." She nodded her head, still avoiding his eyes whenever she could. In between doing so, she did occasionally glance up at him to let him know that she was paying attention. Sango's previous comments suddenly exploded in her head.

Be a home wrecker.

How the hell would she be able to seduce the man if she couldn't even stare at him head on? Her upper lip twitched.

"You may remain here if you so choose- and however long that you choose it. Rin has not ceased speaking of you since your departure." It was typical. She looked just like the girl's mother. If anything, he suspected that Rin was more satisfied with Kagome's presence than anyone.

Kagome could only imagine, "I'm sorry, what were you asking me to do?" It must've been hard for him, talking to her this way. Reading him was beyond difficult. He seemed so unaffected presently by the fact that she was his wife's animated corpse. Before, when he first saw her, he instantly grabbed her. Now that he was a hair's breadth away, he seemed so…far, strangely.

He sealed himself behind a mask- an unemotional wall to deal with it, to deal with her. More than likely, it was for their mutual interest that he did.

"Kanna is at Kagura's brother house. Jaken will take you. Merely collect her and bring her home. I am running late for a meeting. I've come for Kagura, mainly. We will be back later tonight." Being comfortable around her was something that he could not help, but it was not typical, no. He did not know this girl. She was a stranger in his home. She merely worked for them, nothing more. In a few month's time, he was certain his wife would run her off as she did the majority of their nannies. She was beneath them- a servant rather. That was all that she was, "You will also be picking up Inuyasha and Rin from my mother's home. Rin will be compliant, but make sure that Inuyasha comes despite his sulking."

Kagome's head tilted as her brow quirked, "…Inuyasha?"

"My son."

That was right. Sango did mention a son of his that practiced at her dojo from time to time. Three kids and one nanny…she was in for it, she was sure.

Xx

"Stupid driver…" Kagome muttered to herself as she made her way up the cobblestone path towards the relatively…average sized house. She half expected Kagura's brother to live in a big luxurious mansion like she did, but no. Sure, the house was big, but it didn't scream wealth like the home she worked in.

Jaken refused to even set foot outside of the limo despite Kagome never once meeting this Naraku person. She guessed that she got it over with already. She'd have to meet him eventually since he was Kanna's uncle. She reached for the doorbell and pressed it twice. Five minutes later, she found herself still standing on the porch with no response. Shoulders slumping, Kagome rang the doorbell again. A few minutes later, there was still no response.

"Oh come on…" She scowled, reaching for the door knob. It was unlocked, and it only took a slight nudge for the door to slowly creak open.

That…was creepy.

Kagome remained frozen on the porch before glancing back at the limo.

Jaken slowly rolled up the window.

"For Kami's sake…" She sighed, slowly stepping into the house, "Hello?! Is anyone here?! I'm here for Kanna! I'm the Nanny. Kagura sent me!" Her voice echoed off of the walls.

Still, there was no response…nothing.

From the entrance of the door, there was the option of heading upstairs or heading downstairs. The downstairs were barely lit, stretching into a long dark hall as far as Kagome could tell. The upstairs was more lit and expanded into what seemed to be a living-room area and more rooms.

She was about to call again until a white-haired head stuck out into view from one of the rooms.

Kanna.

The girl looked mortified, but Kagome was beginning to learn that was her normal façade. She just looked like that nine times out of a ten. That remaining one of ten she was either screaming and bawling her eyes out or asleep.

"Kanna, where's your uncle?" She forced a weak smile, slowly pacing her way up the stairs.

The little girl bolted out of view, her feet hammering against the wood of the long hall that she ran down.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Kagura warned her that Kanna was a runner. Whenever she was startled or spooked, she took off running, and the little brat was fast. She easily darted into one of the rooms- and Kagome barely saw the silver glittering of her skirt when she ducked into the last room at the end of the hall.

"I'm just here to take you home, Ka-" Kagome skidded to a clean stop the moment she set foot in the room.

She felt sick and nauseated all at once. Kanna was cowering in one of the corners, bowed, hands scratching slowly down the walls.

Lining the walls sloppily- some nailed, some tacked on, some even framed, were all pictures of…Kikyo. Some were scattered across the ceiling, spilled all on the floor. She hadn't noticed it from before, but the pictures were even spilling out into the hallway. Candles were lit and strewn about wildly. There were face shots, blurry images, nude images, pictures with Kikyo's long thin frame chained to a table- a man between her legs, pictures upon pictures of her.

There were a million of them. They were everywhere. Fucking everywhere.

There were pictures of her being taken from behind by a long haired man, sets and sets of photos of her performing daily tasks, sitting on the toilet, out jogging, in the grocery store…in the bed with Sesshomaru, pictures of her riding him, pictures of her sucking him off, pictures of her in archery practice.

Kagome's eyes rolled into the top of her head.

She was about to faint. Kanna's whimpering pulled out of the blackness that surrounded the edges of her eyes. She had to get out of that house. She had to. This. This was…what the fuck was this…? It was all a blur was she drug Kanna from the corner, kicking and screaming wildly. Before she knew it, she was yanking at the car handle of the limo until Jaken opened it.

"May I help you?!"

She was so busy stuffing the little girl into the car and running for, what she believed to be, her life that she nearly missed the man calling out to her. From around the house came a man…the same man in the photos of the bondage style porn her mother scolded her grandpa for renting.

It was him…this was HIS house. He was Kanna's uncle. He was the sick bastard that was obsessed with Kikyo, no doubt of it- no doubt period. He was dressed in a mere pair of sweat pants, white shirt, and sneakers- gloves on his hand- an axe in tow. He looked as though he'd been doing some yard work, but Kagome didn't care.

She just wanted to get out of there. The closer he was coming, the more and more he would recognize that she looked just like the woman that he was so very fond of.

This Kikyo, this complete enigma…this woman that lead a double life as it seemed. She slammed the car door shut and after screaming at Jaken repeatedly, threatening him with anything that she could, they pulled out of the driveway.


End file.
